


Stormpilot Drabbles and Prompts

by thatviciousvixen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Ficlet Collection, M/M, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 19:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5598850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatviciousvixen/pseuds/thatviciousvixen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have one for Barisi, so I figure I need a place for all my Stormpilot prompts and drabbles as well!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormpilot Drabbles and Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me at [tumblr](http://that-vicious-vixen.tumblr.com) to request one of your own!

Anon requested: hi! i think you're a really incredible writer! i'd love to see a finn/poe fic where they're both stormtroopers overcoming their programming if you ever have a chance <3

*

He’s spent so many years as FN-2187 that he’s not really sure what he is underneath that number. There are nights - desperate, frantic nights - where he tears his helmet off and finds a reflective surface just to remind himself what he looks like, to remind himself that he’s a man after all and not some droid programmed for obedience. Those nights are the hardest. Those nights he lies awake tossing and turning, dreaming of a life far away from murder and violence. A life where people are kind, and soft, and he has a name. He doesn’t want much. Just something to call himself and people to love. 

Eight-Seven knows the thoughts themselves are treasonous, that if he ever uttered them aloud he would be dragged away for reprogramming - or worse. But sometimes when he’s laying awake at night he hears his roommate tossing and turning as well and thinks that maybe, just maybe, he feels it too.

PO-1013 has been here as long as Eight-Seven can remember. Maybe a little longer, if he had to guess. He’s a good guy; well liked among the Stormtroopers, favored by the General and Captain for his excellent skills in flying and navigation. Neither of the men have seen battle yet, despite scoring high marks as cadets. Both hope they never have to. Yet every night brings them closer to the edge of war, whispers of rebellion among the outer systems sparking the interest of Hux and Kylo Ren. 

Eight-Seven is stretched out in his bed, stripped of his uniform and down to his sweats when One-Three walks into their bunker. He looks harried. His usually calm dark eyes are wild, sweeping around the room for who-knows-what before landing on Eight-Seven.

“Did you hear?”

Eight-Seven sits up, frowning at the frenzied state of him. “Hear what?”

“We’re deploying to Jakku, Kylo Ren’s found something he needs there and we’re supposed to sweep the city and help him find it.”

The world seems to slow down as the information sinks in. Eight-Seven swallows hard, looking to the ground. “Which squadrons?”

“Just ours,” One-Three tells him, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth. “I guess it’s our final test before we graduate.” He sits on the edge of his own bed, knee bouncing anxiously. Even wide-eyed and worried he’s remarkably handsome. Eight-Seven can’t help but think what a pity it is that his warm, dark eyes are always hidden under a helmet. 

Ducking his head down, Eight-Seven scrubs his palms hard over his face. “Well? What are we going to do?” Neither needs to admit to the thoughts running through their head. Neither has to.

One-Three lies back on his bed, sighing deeply. “I don’t know yet. Something. I’ll think of it. And I won’t leave you behind.” He props himself on his elbows, looking at the man across the room. “Do you understand me? I’m not leaving you behind.”

A warmth fills Eight-Seven unlike anything he’s ever felt. It makes something knot up in his chest, heavy but still somehow pleasant. Before he can stop himself he sits up, asking, “If…if you had a name, what would it be?”

One-Three looks over, a sad sort of look on his face. “I don’t…I never really thought about it. I always figured I had a name at some point already, I’ll just never know what it is.” He scoots forward to sit on the edge of his bed. “Why don’t you give me one?”

Eight seven thinks for a moment, taking in the man before him. He’s always been far too kind for a Stormtrooper, easy to smile and always ready to laugh. He tries to come up with something that expresses his kindness and charm, but his mind keeps clicking back to what it knows.

“Well…I’ve always known you as PO-1013…but that’s not really a name. What about Poe?”

One-Three…Poe…smiles wide, face lighting up. “Poe. Works for me. I guess that makes you Finn, then?”

In the course of mere seconds he becomes someone. He is Finn. He has a name. “Yeah, I guess it does.”

Poe leans forward, stretching his hand across the space between their beds. “Well, Finn. Stick close when we get to Jakku. I’ve always been best at figuring things out as I go.”

Finn smiles wide, reaching across to clasp their hands together. “Wherever you go, I’ll follow.”


End file.
